


False Alarm

by Nicestofthedamned



Series: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Haunted House, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Hannibal and Will find themselves at a fall haunted house attraction. They manage to create their own little world inside.





	False Alarm

The house that Hannibal had taken he and Will to after the cliff house was in need of repairs. That's why this Saturday night the two of them were leaving one of those big home improvement stores to head home. Will was driving while Hannibal thumbed through the local newspaper's classifieds to find a handyman. While Will had taken a slightly different route home there was a silver car behind him making all of the same turns. He was beginning to get nervous but didn't want to alarm Hannibal when it very well could be paranoia. He thought to himself how it served him right to have to live with one eye open at all times, no turned back, always on guard. Now that he has been in public with Hannibal and chosen to stay by his side this was a new situation.

They were coming up on an attraction off to the side of the road. It was a haunted house and haunted hayride attraction with a pumpkin patch and corn maze. Will made the split second decision to punch the blinker knob and turn onto the gravel parking lot and follow the people in orange vests directing the traffic into the large parking lot. Hannibal looked up and over at his husband. In the rear view mirror Will watched the silver car move on down the road away from the murder husbands.

Will put the car in park and looked over at Hannibal. The man looked back at Will with a curious expression. 

“Are we here to look for a pumpkin?” the man asked his mate. 

Will spit out a laugh He wasn’t sure what to do now that the suspicious car was a false alarm. He looked around at the parking lot filling up with families and couples. A few scare actors were stalking the people waiting in line trying to get one up on them. Screams filled the chilly autumn air. He took Hannibal by the hand and looked into the man’s dark eyes.

“I thought maybe we could use one” he replied after a bit of silence. The older man exited the car and Will followed, locking the doors to their car. He met Hannibal at the front of the car and the two walked up to the crowd. Hannibal wrapped his fingers around Will’s and gave his hand a squeeze.

“We don’t want to get a pumpkin only to carry it through the haunted house do we?” Hannibal questioned. 

“We’re going to the haunted house?” Will asked 

Hannibal said nothing but led them to the ticket booth. A young woman with messy brown braids took their money and handed Hannibal two orange paper tickets. She looked at Will and he tried to smile but he wasn’t sure exactly what expression he had given the young woman. Dr.Lecter held Will’s hand tight and walked them to the line. 

The line wasn’t terribly long. It wrapped around rows made out of hay bales. Along the way there were skeletons sitting on some of the bales and pumpkins spread out through the waiting area too.Will never imagined that Hannibal would choose to go to a commercial haunted house like this one. He didn’t know why Will had turned in here though. Perhaps he thought that his husband had wanted to go through.As Will thought about all of this he didn’t hear the footsteps of a clown approaching. He bounced into Will’s face and cackled. Will jumped back, startled. He was annoyed but knew that he had no reason to be. He gave the clown a smile. He was only doing his job, no need to be rude.

The line moved along until Hannibal and Will were the next to enter the house. 

“How many are in your group?” asked a woman in a black robe with white face paint. She looked like she belonged in a metal band, who knows, perhaps she belonged to one..

“There are two of us” Will responded. She nodded and waved them in. 

They headed in through the tattered flaps of fabric that served as a makeshift door. It went from the fading light of dusk to pitch dark. Will walked forward with Hannibal’s hand in his. A smokey smell drifted up into their noses. There was a candle lit room with a small woman in it. She was dressed in a long white gown and standing rocking in the corner. She wailed and cried as she rocked back and forth. A loud slam shook the walls and a man with a bat stood blocking their path. 

Will ducked under the man’s arm and Hannibal followed him. The path led them back to darkness. It winded around and there were red flashing lights leaking out into their path. They came up on a doorway . As they turned the corner to enter it they saw tombstones and small rickety fencing around them. Two figures appeared out of the fog and surrounded them. They hissed and bared their plastic fangs. 

When they exited the room there were multiple directions that they could go. Will picked the leftmost path and led them into the darkness. He didn’t hear or see anything to indicate that he had chosen the correct way. When he walked into a dead end it was clear that he had picked the wrong one. Will sighed and started to head back and Hannibal stopped him, putting his hands on Will’s waist. 

“What are you doing? This is the wrong way.” Will was puzzled 

Hannibal moved Will to back him into the wall. He moved his hands to hold Will’s face and pressed his lips to his in the blackout space. Their lips rested against one another and then Hannibal gently pulled Will’s lower lip into his mouth sucking it.He slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth and massaged his tongue with his own. Their mouths blended together in the dark. 

On the other side of the blackened walls they could hear screams and laughter bleeding into their solitary space. Will pushed a hand up to Hannibal’s head and threaded his fingers into the man’s hair. He gave his strands a tug. Will used his body to turn Hannibal so that his back hit the wall. Will pushed his hands beneath Hannibal’s shirt and pushed it up to expose his belly and chest to his touch. 

He felt the rumble of Hannibal’s deep moan as he pressed his face into the man’s chest. His warm mouth found and covered a nipple.Hannibal pet Will’s curls as Will sucked and tugged at Hannibal’s nipples. Dr.Lecter took one of Will’s thighs and lifted it to hold it, bringing Will’s waist close to his. He could feel the pressure of Will’s body causing his cock to swell. 

All of a sudden Will broke the spell and pulled back. He placed his leg back down, two feet on the dark floor.

“We can’t do this here” he said panting. He grabbed Hannibal’s hand and led them back the way that they had walked in. 

Will stretched his hands out to feel the walls on either side of him. Hannibal wrapped his hands around Will’s waist and followed behind. The red flashing lights entered their vision again. Will picked the middle path this time. A few steps in and it was clearly a dead end as well. He turned to go back and Hannibal pinned him against the wall.

Hannibal pressed his warm lips to Will’s forehead and then slid them down to sprinkle kisses from his forehead down to his beard. The coarseness of Will’s facial hair prickled against Dr.Lecter’s lips. He loved getting lost in the different sensations that Will’s body could ignite in him. He moved his mouth upwards and encased Will’s upper and lower lips between his and sucked them into his mouth. Will moaned against the strange kiss and pressed his lower body into Hannibal’s. 

Giggles shattered their solitude and Hannibal quickly moved to block the incoming group. 

“This is another dead end I’m afraid. Try again.” he said softly into the blackness. The group turned around and scrambled out.

Hannibal twirled back to face Will feeling the heat of his breath on his skin. He nuzzled into Will’s neck and licked at the pulse point like a vampire sniffing and tasting their way to their meal. His entire mouth slid down Will’s throat and then his teeth grazed across the flesh right above his shoulder. 

Both of Hannibal’s hands went under Will’s sweater pushing it up hurriedly. The older man squatted to push his nose and mouth to Will’s navel. He rolled his tongue and slid it up the middle of Will’s torso before moving to make contact with one of his nipples. Will’s hands crashed against Hannibal’s hair as he felt him nibbling at the sensitive skin of his nipple. 

Hannibal used the sweater that he had gathered up around Will’s neck to press into his throat.

He moved his mouth to Will’s ear.

“I’m going to devour you here, Will.” he hissed into the younger man’s ear, He exaggerated the mouth movements to tickle and wet Will’s heated skin. “Turn and walk until you reach the very end of this dead end hallway and unzip your pants for me.” 

Will whimpered and rolled his body around and walked to the end of the pitch black hall. His shaking hands pushed his zipper down. He stood back to the wall offering himself to Hannibal.

When Hannibal heard the metal being tugged down he walked towards his husband and framed his face with his arms.

“Oh my god, it is so dark, is this the right way?” a high pitched voice shouted

“It is not, this dead end will be your dead end, if you continue” Hannibal answered. He was sort of enjoying acting as if he were a guide in the haunted house directing people out of the way.

“Thanks” the voice returned to him and the group headed back how they had entered. 

Hannibal crumbled to his knees and pressed his face into the opening of Will’s pants. His hands went around to grip Will’s beautiful backside and he stopped and groaned. In a swift movement Hannibal pushed Will’s pants unbuttoned and shoved them to the ground around his feet. 

“Hannibal! What if someone that …” Will started to protest but as he did he felt Hannibal gather a handful of rump in each hand and felt his nose pressed to his balls. Will’s eyes shot open and closed and he felt lightening course through his body. 

Hannibal lifted and nudged Will’s balls with his nose and growled in praise at what his nose discovered. He traced his balls with his nose growling and humming as he took in his scent. The older man cocked his head to the side to drag his nose up to the root of Will’s cock. Will shivered and felt that pulse of electricity flicker through his body again. Will’s breath halted in his quivering throat as Hannibal’s teeth rested on his hard cock. He finished the breath and gathered another one.

Will couldn’t see Hannibal on his knees in front of him. He could dredge up the expression from memory though. He knew how hungry and deadly his dark eyes looked with Will’s cock sandwiched between his upper and lower teeth. Will pressed his palms to the wall at his side. Hannibal didn’t need ropes, chains, bars or any actual device to keep Will in place. He could get his Will shackled and bound by the sound of his voice. At his request Will offered himself up. 

His heavy strong teeth nipped at Will’s cock as he pulled his head back to wrap lips around the head.Will felt fire rush through his body singing his nerves and igniting his cock to a new level of aroused. Hannibal was rewarded as Will’s cock responded with a twitch. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the glans entering him here. As Will moaned softly at the sensation of being opened there Hannibal pressed his teeth around his shaft. He moved his hands inwards on Will’s ass, spreading the cheeks. He flicked his tongue back and forth across the tip of the glans. His nails pressed ito flesh as he opened Will’s ass more. 

He started to move his head up and down taking his teeth gently across Will’s cock as he caressed it with his mouth. Hannibal stopped about halfway on his journey and paused holding Will’s erection in place. Will didn’t need to see Hannibal’s smug face to know the expression that he had in this moment. He was peering up at his Will in reverence taking in the memory of Will’s watering blinking eyes. He shivered and his slight movements caused his cock to slide across Hannibal’s teeth. 

Will growled and pushed his hands into Hannibal’s hair to force his head as far down as he could get it. He snapped his hips forward bouncing the older man’s mouth,teeth shifted across his swollen cock as he fucked his beautiful smug face. At every hint of Hannibal trying to retake the reins Will tugged at his hair and kept them firmly in his fingertips. With each intrusion to Will’s attempt to choke him on his hardness he pumped a bit rougher and sometimes lacing his fingers together behind the man’s head. Will finally got the rhythm the way he wanted and he felt Hannibal’s throat struggle to take him. He pushed at the center of Hannibal’s head and held him snug against him and stroked his hair as Hannibal gagged and drooled around him. 

The sound of his discomfort made its way into Will’s ears, traveled through his body and returned into Hannibal’s mouth as Will fucked the grunts back in. Will twisted his fingers in Hannibal’s hair and pulled him back from his cock. A puppet string of hot spit connected Hannibal to Will’s cock. Will could see Hannibal going cross eyed looking at the line of drool that ended on Will’s glans. Will followed the string to smack his wet cock against Hannibal’s face with a thud. He pressed the glans against Hannibal’s lips pushing them open and brushing it against Hannibal’s exposed gums. Hannibal smacked at it and the vulgar sound echoed through the hallway. 

“Stand up” Will ordered. Hannibal’s shoes squeaked on the floor as he twisted himself upright as he was requested to do. The squeak was met by the knocking sound of hands on the sides of the wall.

“This is not the path you want, go back the way you came or else” Hannibal hissed

His words were met with a scream and they moved back out of the hall. He stood and pressed his forehead to Will’s

“Yes, my dear” he purred into Will’s face

Will pulled Hannibal’s head down to put his ear to Hannibal’s ear.” If you want to devour me as you said you better make good use of the next dead end.” With that he pushed Hannibal slightly and pulled his pants up to zip and button them. He pressed a firm hand onto Hannibal’s cock through his pants. He fumbled with the fabric trying to grip it between his fingers. Finally he took Hannibal’s hand and headed back out of the hall. 

As the red flashing lights came into view and the screams grew louder they reached the center point. They entered a different hallway with another group right in front of them. The men waited for the inevitable dead end as it looked dark and there weren’t any sounds coming from the direction they were heading. Will reached his free hand to either side of the hall trying to judge where they were. The flashing lights had disappeared and the group in front of them was still moving forward unobstructed. Will spun around and tilted his head up reaching for Hannibal and smashing their lips together. Hannibal let out of low growl and slipped his tongue between Will’s lips. 

A bus horn exploded with an alarming sound into the darkness and the headlights blasted on lighting the path for the maze walkers to continue. Fog rolled out into the walkway and two reanimated corpses shambled towards the group. The shrieks boomed out as they picked up speed. Hannibal took this opportunity to grip Will’s hand like the frightened teenagers in front of them and march him backwards back the way that they entered. Will initially resisted trying to steer them back and Hannibal squeezed his hand. Will squeezed it back and melted into Hannibal’s grip. 

The flashing red lights greeted them as they reached the center point again. Hannibal put his hands on Will’s waist and guided him to walk in front of him forward. When they entered the dead end hallway Hannibal stopped him and pressed his mouth to his ear. “I’m going to milk you so dry you won’t come for me for a week, Will” He patted Will’s ass and marched him to the end of the line. Will felt his curls getting heavy with sweat and they were starting to cling to his face. Hannibal stopped them wrapping his arms around WIll and pulling him back into his body. Will felt the hardness against his rear and he pushed back into it. Hannibal stopped that with a firm hand. He slotted his fingers through Will’s sweaty dark hair and tilted him back against him. 

“Will? I’m going to ravish you and fuck you raw and without mercy until you take all that I have. Do you understand?” he panted into his ear. He took his hands out of Will’s hair and their hands moved around searching for one another in the dark. Hannibal squeezed Will’s twice and waited Will returned the two squeezes. The march continued and suddenly a breathless and desperate Will smacked into the end of the hall. . Hannibal placed a hand to the back of Will’s neck and then he moved it while adding his other hand to slide over Will’s shaky body and undo his pants and pull them back down. The cool air hit Will’s skin and then a warm hand followed by another kneaded the coldaway from his skin Hannibal pressed his nose to the center of Will’s ass and nudged it to part slightly as he inhaled his love’s perfume. 

What Will envisioned is the face of bliss that Hannibal made when he was sniffing at Will’s body with him lying on his back , legs spread. Hannibal takes in Will’s scent and as the brain fires through his body his eyes roll heavenwards and disappear. The low deep steady hum of ecstasy that Hannibal lets out vibrates Will’s skin and makes goosebumps bloom and dance across his pale skin. The nervous sweat that it conjures up makes Hannibal’s mouth water and Will feels his curious tongue stretching out for a taste. A primal sound falls out of his mouth and he is standing upright and fishing in his pants pocket. 

Hannibal yanks his own pants to his knees. His erection bobs up and back and Will feels it and bites his inner cheek.Hannibal pulls his hand out and opens a tiny bottle squeezing oil into his hands. He coats his cock with it and takes a slicked hand to Will’s entrance as well. He places one hand in Will’s and gives it three squeezes in quick succession. Will returns them in the same pattern and Hannibal bites into the nape of Will’s neck.He holds his mouth there as he spreads Will with his long fingers. Hot breath is huffed across his freshly bitten neck and Hannibal moves his lips across the heated skin mouthing Will’s name back into his flesh.

Hannibal steps back a little and moves in to enter Will. His head breaches his entrance and he takes a deep breath before completing his thrust deep into Will. As their bodies meet, Hannibal’s cock buried inside of Will he moves back to work it out leaving just the head inside. The older man slithers his hands up Will’s neck to circle it and squeeze it as he pumps into Will’s hole. His strong thumbs move up and down Will’s neck, sliding easily with the oil residue between them. Hannibal tightens his grip on his husband’s neck slamming into him.

“Another dead end? Is this where we go, honey?” an unsure voice broke into their space.

Hannibal’s hands moved to Will’s mouth immediately. Simultaneously his thrusts stopped leaving Will’s hole open and holding half of his length. Hannibal gave the same ominous warning about the dead end and the voice silenced and the people left. As Hannibal pushed his fingers into Will’s mouth he continued his thrust into him. He fucked Will with his cock and finger fucked his needy mouth with his long oily fingers. Will wiggled his jaw back and forth before simply grazing his teeth over Hannibal’s fingers He alternated between that and flicks of his tongue. Hannibal picked up his pace ruthlessly pounding Will against the wall of the haunted house. 

Their bodies slapping together filled the air with that unmistakable sound. Will whined into the wall as Hannibal ran his fingers across his pillow soft lips. Will could see Hannibal looking down at the mounds of his ass moving in rhythm to his assault. Hannibal’s eyes would be heavy and his tongue would be peeking out between his lips. Just as quickly as the thrusts came they ceased. Hannibal squeezed Will’s neck and fluttered his fingers against his neck as he burst inside of him. Three hands went for Will’s cock and their fingers wrapped around it.Will felt light all of a sudden and the pitch black hallway lit to an overwhelming white. His eyelids were weighted down by pleasure as he spilled into their hands. Hannibal brought his hands to his mouth to clean them and then cleaned Will’s as well. He slowly removed himself from Will’s body.

The two of them pulled their pants up and readjusted making themselves presentable. Will pulled Hannibal to him by his shirt and they lined their mouths up to kiss. Hannibal dusted Will’s hands with kisses and then placed his hand in his. Will started them back the way that they had come in.


End file.
